Die Gilde der Jäger
by LadyIna
Summary: Mit dem Eintreffen von Ally, Claires Studienkollegin, beginnt sich Chaos im Reich der Werwölfe und Vampire breit zu machen. Was hat es mit Ally auf sich? Wer oder was ist sie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo meine Lieben!**

**Mein erstes Fan Fic wuhuuuu :) **

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. **  
**Wünsche, Anregungen, Beschwerden, etc. - alles wird mit Freuden angenommen**

**Mir gehören keiner dieser Charakteren bis auf Ally.**

Seit einer knappe halben Stunde starrte Quil nun aus dem Fenster, ungeduldig und zu Tode gelangweilt.  
Bald waren Sommerferien, dann hatte er die Chance jede einzelne Minute mit seiner Claire zu verbringen, die seit einem knappen Jahr nun an einer Universität studierte.  
3 Stunden hin und zurück waren zu viel um es täglich zu fahren, so konnte Claire nur alle paar Wochenenden und natürlich in den Ferien vorbeischauen.

„Hey Alter jetzt mach dich nicht fertig, sie wird jeden Moment um die Ecke geschneit kommen und dann hast du genug Zeit dich mit ihr zu vergnügen und jetzt komm und hilf uns in der Küche", sagte Sam der in diesem Moment zu ihm ans Fenster trat. Emily hatte ihn dazu angestiftet endlich mit ihm zu reden, sonst würde der liebeskranke Quil noch den ganzen Abend am Fenster sitzen und in sich hinein seufzen.  
„Quil!? Du hast es vom Fenster weggeschafft? Hallelujah!", sagte Seth lachend der gerade dabei war mit seinen riesen Händen kleine Karotten in Streifen zu schneiden (er war nicht besonders gut darin, was die zwei rosa Hello Kitty Pflaster bewiesen, die Emilys und Sams Tochter Holly ihm freudestrahlend aufgeklebt hatte).  
„Klappe, wenigstens kann ich mit einem Messer umgehen!", knurrte Quil.  
Das ständige getrennt sein von Claire machte ihm mittlerweile auch körperlich zu schaffen. Gut geschlafen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr, er war müde, erschöpft und vermisste sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Sobald sie endlich da ist würde er sie für die nächsten zwei Tage ins Schlafzimmer entführen und die Tür hinter sich verschließen.  
In diesem Moment hörte er ein Auto vor dem Haus parken, so schnell war Quil noch nie bei der Tür gewesen. Mit riesen Schritten lief er zum Auto, riss beinahe die Fahrertür aus und holte seine Claire heraus die sich gerade noch aus dem Gurt befreien konnte, sonst hätte ihn Quil abgerissen. „Quil, langsam langsam, du zerdrückst mich noch! ", lachte Claire. Quil hob sie in die Luft und drehte sich mit ihr auf der Stelle, genauso wie sie es gemacht hatten als sie noch klein war. „Ich lass dich sicher nicht mehr los, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen mein Liebling, endlich hab ich dich wieder", murmelte er an das Ohr seiner Geliebten. „Ich war nur ein paar Wochen weg", sagte Claire und nahm sich die Zeit an seinem Ohr zu knabbern und seine Wange zu küssen. „Es reicht schon eine Stunde und ich vermisse dich".  
„Dafür liebst du mich noch viel mehr wenn ich endlich wieder daheim bin". „Ich liebe dich schon soviel, irgendwann platze ich vor Glück und Liebe" „Huch, nicht platzen!", rief Claire gespielt mit einem großen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er liebte es wenn sie so lächelte, für ihn war es so schön wie ein Sonnenaufgang am Strand in La Push.

„Und jetzt lass mich runter Baby"  
„Hmm, nein!"  
„Quil! Bitte ich kann selbst gehen", lachte Claire in sein Ohr.  
„Ich trage dich jetzt in mein Zimmer und dann….", den Rest flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr, worauf Claire die Augen aufriss und wie ein kleines Mädchen zu lachen begann.

„Nana Quil, vorher darf uns die junge Dame doch noch begrüßen und außerdem ist das Essen gleich fertig also beherrsch dich", lachte Emily die mit der kleinen Holly an die Veranda trat.  
„Laire", lachte Holly und wand sich in Emilys Armen die Mühe hatte den kleinen Energiebündel im Arm zu halten.  
„Haha hey Emily Hey Holly, wie geht's meiner Prinzessin?"  
„Sbielen sbielen!", rief Holly entzückt.  
„Erstmal essen kleine Maus", sagte Emily und küsste ihre Tochter auf die Nase.  
Emily hatte Hühnchen mit gegrilltem Gemüse und Potato Wedges gekocht, in riesen Portionen natürlich. Hungrige Werwölfe und ihre riesigen Mägen tztztz…

„Danke Emily, dein Essen ist wie immer ein Wahnsinn!", sagte Claire  
„Hey und mir dankst du nicht, schließlich musste ich das meiste einstecken", rief Seth empört und hielt seine rechte Hand in die Höhe, die nun im Endeffekt 5 rosa Hello Kitty Pflaster zierte.  
„Oh Seth natürlich! Danke, dass du dich für die Gruppe aufopferst", lachte Claire.  
„Jaja toll gemacht Seth", meinte Quil als er Claire vom Stuhl zog und sie bei der Hand nahm, endlich ab in ihr Zimmer, für heute würden sie bei Sam und Emily schlafen.  
„Ähm Gute Nacht Emiiiiiiiiily, Quiiiil aus jetzt!" Quil hatte sie über die Schultern geworfen und lief mit ihr den Flur entlang.

Spät in der Nacht kuschelte sich Claire and Quil, der sie fest an sich drückte.  
„Sag, Quil?", flüsterte Claire an sein Ohr.  
„Hmm?"  
„Ally, meine Studienkollegin, kennst du sie noch?"  
„War das die eine mit den langen schwarzen Haaren?"

_-Flashback-_

_Ally und Claire waren seit Beginn der Uni unzertrennlich, wahrscheinlich hatte dazu beigetragen, dass sie sich am ersten Tag im Studentenheim total verloren umgesehen hatte und unabsichtlich in Ally gekracht war. Als der erste Schreck vorbei war fingen die beiden lauthals zu lachen an und halfen sich auf die Beine. Im Wohnheim hatten sie das Zimmer gegenüber und belegten das gleiche Studium, was sie bald unzertrennlich machte.  
Als Quil war einmal für eine Woche zu Claire gefahren ist, weil die Sehnsucht zu stark war, hatte damals nicht ganz legal bei ihr im Studentenheim geschlafen. Als Claire einmal nicht pünktlich um 8 vor ihrem Zimmer auf Ally gewartet hatte, öffnete sie Claires Zimmertür und sah nichts als einen großen muskulösen Rücken dort wo normalerweise ein zierliches Mädchen schlafen sollte. Ally schrie kurz auf, fing aber gleich an zu lachen, als sie das Pärchen gemeinsam im Bett sah, rief laut „Go Girl!" und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
-Flashback Ende-_

„Haha ja genau", schmunzelte Claire.  
„Was ist denn mit ihr?"  
„Also ich hätte sie eingeladen bei uns vorbeizuschauen um ein paar Wochen hier zu verbringen und ein wenig sagen wir mal Urlaub zu machen. Schließlich habe ich bei meinen Eltern daheim noch ein Zimmer frei, da könnte sie schlafen und für das gemeinsame Lernen müsste ich nicht hin und her fahren."  
„Wenn es heißt dass du nicht weg musst kann sie auch die ganzen Ferien bleiben, solange mein Schmusekätzchen bei mir bleibt", murmelte Quil in Claires Haare.  
Vielleicht prägt sich Seth ja auf Ally. Er tut mir schon so leid. Nimmt er es sehr schwer?"  
„Hmm, er redet nicht oft darüber aber man merkt ihm schon an dass er sich einsam fühlt. Hast du Ally etwa deswegen eingeladen Kleine?"  
„Ich bin unschuldig!", lachte Claire.  
„Vielleicht haben wir ja ein Happy End mit dem großem bösen Wolf und Ally.", meinte Quil.  
„Ich hoffe es für ihn. Gute Nacht. Ich liebe dich"  
„Ich liebe dich auch!", sagte Quil und küsste sie auf die Wange.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Kapitel (eeendlich!) viel Spaß beim Lesen:**

**mir gehört keiner dieser Charaktere bis auf Ally.**

**Ally POV**

Freiheit.  
Ich ließ das Fenster meines Autos hinunter und genoss den Fahrtwind.  
Mit stattlichen 120 km/h fuhr ich den schmalen Weg der Küste entlang in Richtung La Push. Gerade als ich anfing mich zu entspannen klingelte mein Handy. Als ob ich nicht schon wusste wer anrief. „Was willst du Matt?"

„Wollte mich nur vergewissern dass dich diese Flohbeutel noch nicht zerfetzt haben."  
„Idiot, ich brauche noch mindestens eine Stunde und warum sollte sie das?"  
„Wenn sie dir auch nur…" Weiter kam er nicht, da hatte ich schon aufgelegt und schmiss das Ding auf den Beifahrersitz, wo es absprang und am Boden landete.  
Das beginnt ja gut, dachte ich bitter. Mir war meine gute Laune vergangen, ich setze meine Sonnenbrille auf, ließ die Fenster hoch und beschleunigte.

„weißes Haus… weißes Holzhaus..hmmm.. ach komm schon.. Ha! Da!" ich ließ meinen Wagen in die Einfahrt von Claires Haus rollen, kaum stellte ich den Motor ab, ging auch schon die Haustür auf.  
„ALLY!", schrie Claire voller Freude und sprang mir in die Arme. „Hey Claire", gab ich zurück und umarmte sie. „Ich habe dich so vermisst Ally!" „Ich dich auch Clairchen."  
„Hey Ally", rief Quil, der lässig in der Haustür lehnte.  
„Hey Quil", rief ich zurück.  
„Komm schon Ally, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer. Du bist im Gästezimmer, gleich neben mir, einquartiert."

Ich legte meinen Koffer auf das Bett und begann meine Kleidung in den kleinen hölzernen Schrank zu legen, da steckte Claire schon ihren Kopf zur Tür hinein: „Ally! Ally! Komm beeil dich, ich will dich heut noch den Jungs vorstellen", dabei zwinkerte sie mir zu und stieß ein bösartiges Lachen aus.  
„Claire bitte, kein Verkuppeln, wir hatte das schon mal."  
(Es endete mit einem Kleid voller Punsch bei dem Weihnachtsball unserer Universität.)  
„Okay okay okay, wie du meinst, aber beeil dich trotzdem", lachte sie und verließ das Zimmer.  
Seufzend wechselte ich meine Kleidung, zog ein weißes ¾-ärmliges Shirt mit schwarzen Shorts und weinroten low-top Chucks an. Ich bürstete mir noch die Haare durch, da schrie Claire erneut, dass sie los fahren würden mit oder ohne mich. Puh, na dann mal los, dachte ich.  
Wir stiegen in Quils Auto, von dem ich mir sicher war, dass es unter die Kategorie Selbstgefährdung fällt.

**Seth POV**

Laufen. Springen. Sprint. Durch den Wald, über eine Lichtung und wieder hinein in den Wald.  
Sich Sonne am Pelz scheinen lassen. Was könnte schöner sein? Neben mir liefen Jakob und Nessie. Wir alle waren schon neugierig auf Claires Studienkollegin. „Tante Alice will sie auch kennen lernen. Sie hatte anscheinend Visionen von ihrer Ankunft, aber sie waren verschwommen. Das heißt jemand prägt sich! Oh ich bin so aufgeregt", rief sie entzückt und klatschte dabei in die Hände.  
„Wie kann Alice Visionen haben, wenn sie Ally noch nicht mal gesehen hat?", fragte ich Jake in Gedanken. „Fotos", dabei verdrehte er die Augen und meinte: „anscheinend funktioniert das auch schon." Wir lachten beide und schlugen den Weg in Richtung Sams Haus ein.  
Zurück in Menschengestalt, setzen wir uns an die Veranda zu Sam, Embry und Leah.  
„Dann lasst die Prinzessin mal kommen", lachte Embry.  
In diesem Moment kam Quils altes Auto um die Kurve. Eigenartigerweise begann genau in diesem Moment mein Herz zu rasen. „Geht doch", lachte Embry. Kaum war das Auto zum Stillstand gekommen sprang Claire schon aus dem Wagen und rief: „Hey Guys!"  
Nessie hüpfte ihr entgegen und umarmte sie stürmisch.  
Hinter Claire öffnete sich die Autotür. Zurückblickend muss ich diesen Moment wohl als den verrücktesten, wundervollsten, erstaunlichsten Moment meines Lebens beschreiben. Alles wurde plötzlich still. In meinem Gehirn gingen sämtliche Alarmglocken an, die ich aber nur von weitem hörte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen, stand ich da und starrte sie an. SIE war die Perfektion. Lange schwarze Haare, ebenmäßige Haut, haselnussbraune Augen. Ich hatte noch nicht mal ein einziges Wort mit ihr gewechselt und liebte sie schon mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. In diesem Moment realisierte ich dass ich aufgehört hatte zu atmen und schnappte schnell nach Luft. „Gute Wahl, mein Junge", flüsterte Paul und klopfte mir lachend auf den Rücken.  
„Also, das hier ist Ally", stellte Claire uns meinen Engel vor, „Ally das sind Sam, Leah, Embry, Seth und Emily ist gerade im Haus und macht Mittagessen, ich hoffe du bist hungrig!"  
Alle riefen ein Hey zurück. Noch immer perplex verpasste ich gleich mal meine ersten Worte und schrie ein paar Sekunden später ein wackeliges Hey. Anscheinend ein wenig zu laut, da mich jeder nur mit einem „Alles klar"-Blick anstarrte und Ally mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an sah.  
„Hey ich bin Renesmee aber alle nennen mich Nessie. Ich habe schon so viel von dir gehört, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!" „Ich hoffe du hast nur gutes gehört", lachte sie.  
Mein innerer Wolf hüpfte vor Entzücken auf und ab bei ihrem Lachen. Reiß dich zusammen Mann, hörte ich Jake in meinen Gedanken mehr lachend sagen.  
Gerade rechtzeitig kam Emily und verkündete, dass das Essen fertig sei. „Ich hoffe du bist hungrig Ally", sagte Emily. Bevor sie antworten konnte hakte sich Nessie bei ihr unter: „Komm Ally du sitzt neben mir…. Und Seth", lachte sie. Wo war das Loch im Boden, dass ich so sehnlich herbei wünschte? Peinlichste Situation meines Lebens, dachte ich während ich meinem Engel ins Haus folgte.


End file.
